Keluarga Kecil Chanbaek (Short Fict)
by ChanLBee
Summary: Suka cita dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan buah hati mereka Park Min Hee. Baekhyun bahkan kini hanya menjadi seorang ibu rumahtangga.


**Present**

 **Chanlbee**

 **Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Gs)**

 **Park Min Hee (Chanbaek Children)**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **Close Your Tb if you don't Like**

.

.

.

-Baekhyun Pov-

"Sayang dasi ku yang berwarna biru dimana?"

Itu suara suami ku Park Chanyeol. Selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi, suara teriakan menanyakan dimana pakaian nya atau apa pun itu. Hufttt.

"Sayang..."

"Chan, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan nya kalau kau mencari dengan mulut mu ini" Aku menyentil kecil bibir nya.

"Auw... Sakit B" Dia menyentuh bibir nya.

"Makanya jangan berteriak pagi-pagi, kau akan membangun kan Min Hee" Aku berjalan kearah lemari pakaian.

Dan aku menemukan dasi biru yang diributkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Lihat ini. Kalau kau mencari nya dengan baik kau akan menemukan nya Chan" Aku memakai kan dasi biru itu pada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih B, Kau yang terbaik" Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua ibu jari nya pada ku.

"Selesai. Sekarang kita sarapan" Aku dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol telah berangkat kerja beberapa waktu lalu. Bagaimana dengan ku?

Aku tidak lagi bekerja setelah melahirkan buah hati kami. Ah, lebih tepat nya ketika usia kehamilan ku sudah memasuki 8 bulan aku mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari tempat ku bekerja. Ada perkejaan ku sekarang?

Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Tapi di waktu luang ku aku menyempatkan diri untuk menulis.

Menulis novel online salah satu kegiatan ku di waktu senggang ketika segala pekerjaan rumah ku sudah selesai. Karna aku sangat ingin menjadi pebulis yang bisa membukukan karya nya.

"Huweeee..."

Itu suara Min Hee, Dia pasti terbangun.

"Iya princess mommy disini"

"-mmy"

"Iya, ini mommy. Apa kau lapar?"

"Pal"

Ah... Min Hee sepertinya lapar, dia menepuk-nepuk dada ku.

"Baiklah princess"

Aku menggendong Min Hee berjalan menuju ranjang, lebih nyaman menyusui Min Hee sambil berbaring.

Inilah sebabnya aku memilih untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ku karna aku ingin menyaksikan segala perkembangan anak ku. Tidak ada satu momen perkembangan nya yang ingin ku lewati. Pasti semua ibu juga paham apa yang aku rasakan.

.

.

.

Bermain dengan Min Hee salah satu kegiatan yang terasa begitu menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Di usia Min Hee yang kini mulai menginjak 1,5 tahun dia sangat aktif. Terlebih semenjak dia mulai bisa melangkah walaupun belum bisa berlari.

Dia hanya akan berhenti bergerak bila sudah kelelahan dan tertidur seperti sekarang.

Dia terlelap karna terlalu lelah bermain. Melihat terlelap seperti ini membuat ku tersenyum.

Ah aku kirim saja foto Min Hee ke Daddy nya.

-send picture-

-Putri ku-

- _Putri kita sayang -.- - Chanyeol_

 _-Aku jadi ingin segera pulang- chanyeol_

-Memang nya malam ini kau lembur lagi?-

 _-Tidak, hanya agak sedikit terlambat- Chanyeol_

-Eum. Baiklah-

Chanyeol selalu cemberut jika aku mengatakan Min Hee putri ku, atau Min Hee hanya sangat mirip dengan ku. Karna menurut Chanyeol wajah Min Hee itu perpaduan antara wajahku dan Chanyeol dan kami membuat nya bersama jadi itu putri kita, bukan hanya putri ku seorang. Park Chanyeol tak pernah mau kalah. Kkkkkkk

Chanyeol mengatakan akan pulang sedikit terlambat, sepertinya pekerjaan nya sedang banyak.

Chanyeol juga menyarankan ku untuk tidak melewatkan makan malam ku, karna menunggu nya. Aku pun juga mengingatkan nya untuk tidak melewatkan makan malam nya.

Sebelum aku makan malam aku memindahkan Min Hee dalam baby box nya. Pasti tidak nyaman bagi nya tidur terlalu lama dalam posisi tersebut disofa.

Setelah menempatkan Min Hee dalam Baby Box nya, aku segera makan malam. Dan setelah nya aku membereskan meja makan, mencuci piring kotor dan membereskan beberapa mainan Min Hee yang berserakan.

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Aku mencoba mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhku dengan berbaring di sofa sembari menonton drama keluarga.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.33 KST. Tapi entah mengapa malam ini terasa drama nya kurang menarik dan mataku terasa semakin berat, sepertinya aku akan tertidur.

-Baekhyun Pov End-

Chanyeol memasuki rumah dan menemukan Baekhyun tertidur di sofa dengan posisi tidak nyaman dan televisi masih menyala.

Chanyeol merasa pilu melihat istri nya. Baekhyun telah banyak berkorban semenjak menjadi istri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan tas kerja serta jas nya diatasi meja dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Sayang..." Chanyeol menepuk kecil bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Enghhh..." Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuh nya.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang. Maaf aku tertidur". Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk sambil membiaskan matanya terhadap cahaya.

"Kenapa tidur disini dan tidak dikamar saja?" Chanyeol ikut duduk disampingnya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tadi awalnya aku menonton tapi malah tertidur hehehe" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Maaf aku masih belum bisa membahagiakan mu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Bekhyun mengelus lengan Chanyeol yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih panjang sambil tersenyum.

"Kau dan Min Hee adalah kebahagiaan ku sekarang"

Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun bangkit mengambil jas dan tas kerja Chanyeol.

"Sudah tadi di kantor". Chanyeol ikut bangkit mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan siapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi" Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol selesai mandi, Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya berselancar di akun SNS nya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tidur nya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan kepala nya diatas pangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sibuk berselancar di dunia Maya pun menghentikan kegiatan nya dan beralih pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun paham, pasti hari ini berat untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelus lembut kepala Chanyeol.

"Apa hari ini terasa berat?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Eum..." Chanyeol hanya bergumam.

"Ada apa, coba ceritakan. Mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa lebih baik" Baekhyun masih mengelus kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam.

Baekhyun type istri yang tidak memaksa suami nya untuk bercerita, Baekhyun akan menunggu sampai Chanyeol buka suara. Karna Baekhyun paham, dia bukanlah guru BK atau Polisi yang harus mencecar suami nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Baekhyun ikut berbaring dan memeluk Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah" Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ikut memeluk Baekhyun /ga grepe-grepe kok cuma meluk doang/

Chanyeol mengghembuskan nafas panjangnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Aku di tugaskan keluar kota selama seminggu". Chanyeol akhir nya buka suara.

"Eum... Lalu." Baekhyun mulai menanggapi nya.

"Aku berat meninggalkan kalian, kau dan Min Hee" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Hei... Tidak apa-apa aku bisa mengajak Kyungsoo atau Luhan eonni menginap disini, atau aku bisa menghubungi Eomma untuk menginap". Baekhyun mengurai pelukan nya dan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

"Kau tau sayang ini pertama kali nya setelah menikah aku ditugaskan keluar kota dan itu berat untuk ku sekarang, karna aku sudah punya kalian" Chanyeol masih bersikeras.

"Ya sudah, apa aku dan Min Hee perlu ikut bersama mu keluar kota agar kau merasa tenang dan nyaman" Baekhyun memberi solusi.

Sebenernya Baekhyun akan sedikit kerepotan kalau harus keluar kota, karna sekarang sudah ada Min Hee. Banyak hal yang harus di siapkan.

"Aku sangat berharap kau mau, tapi aku tau kau pasti kerepotan kalau harus keluar kota" Chanyeol memainkan kancing baju Baekhyun.

"Tidak sayang.. Hitung-hitung kita liburan" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi kau mau ikut keluar kota. Chu~" Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

-Dalam rumah tangga, berbicara itu perlu dan mendengarkan itu penting, karna melalui itu kalian mampu paham satu sama lain antara pasangan kalian. You just need speak up and listening, you Will get solution-

-End-

Sorry for typo. Jangan lupa review dan di fav ya...

Love ya~

See u next chapter...

Ini Juga ada di post di wattpad dengan akun yang sama cuma di wattpad ada gambarnya dalam ceritanya. Ya gitu deh...

ngomong apa sih gue-


End file.
